Come What May.
by Shamanic Nuriko
Summary: Can Tasuki and Nuriko be together after death? [Warnings: Tasuki x Nuriko Yaoi, Lime, Cursing, the summary stinks ^^;;]


Hao minna! 

Long time no write! Thank high school junior year for that! x.X But, I gots a Tariko for y'all! =DD If anyone wants to know how I got the idea for this...um...coincidence. ^^;; 

Warnings - Yaoi. Lime. Yaoi + Lime = Yaoi lime! Yaoi ish guy x guy stuff, just FYI. And yes, it's my first lime ever people! I know...I'm shocked too...me, Miss Prude, writing a lime! *faints* Also, maybe some cursing. ^^;; This ish Tasuki ya know. 

Disclaimer - I don't own Fushigi Yuugi. If I did, wouldn't I be watching the new OVA by now? I down own the song Come What May or anything to do with Moulin Rouge. If I did, I'd be watching the video by now...when the hell does it come out anyway? 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Come What May 

By Shamanic Nuriko 

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- 

**Never knew I could feel like this**

**Like I've never seen the sky before**

**I want to vanish inside your kiss**

**Every day I'm loving you more and more**

**Listen to my heart, can you hear it sings**

**Telling me to give you everything**

**Seasons may change, winter to spring**

**But I love you until the end of time**

Tasuki squinted at the strong light came through the glass window. Was it dawn already? It didn't seem like a lot of time had passed. Then again, as a smirk slowly sneaked upon his face, the events that happened last night _would_ make the morning come so soon. That reminded him; Nuriko. 

Nuriko was right next to him. His dream had finally come true. It was something that seemed hopeless, like something from a fairy tale; between a tossup of the emperor and the bandit, and it seemed royalty was the side that won. Now, it was the bandit with wild fire hair and sunshine eyes that won his love, with flower, water-movement hair and rose eyes. 

For now...he didn't want to think of the past. His own past, his lover's past, the confusion of feelings between before words of love were exchanged, just what did it matter? What does it matter? he thought, I'm just happy with him next to me. Tasuki then had to mentally slap himself, letting himself get so sappy. 

Rose petal eyes opened up as Tasuki quickly blushed. The smaller seishi was only awake for a few seconds and his lover had a guilty look. His mind still trying to process what day it was, Nuriko could only sigh as he muttered something. 

"What did you do now, Gen-chan?" 

Tasuki kissed the cherry blossom lips, knowing the best way to wake Nuriko up and get him to keep quiet. After the initial shock from an early morning kiss, Nuriko began to kiss Tasuki back, a small early morning lip war going on. It was enough to wake the purple haired warrior up. They soon separated as Tasuki smirked with those fangs peeking out. 

"I just woke you up. Is that something so bad now?" 

Nuriko shook his head. He stretched his arms like a sinewy cat and collapsed into the bed again. 

"You still have that look like you did something wrong." 

Tasuki put his hands through Nuriko's hair. So soft and yet so strong. It sent shivers up and down Nuriko's spine, but he didn't mind them too much. He did blush when Tasuki stroke his cheek so lightly, like he would be touching Tama-Neko. This made the Carrier or Willow smile. He loved being with the rough, gentle, loud, soft, sappy bandit. 

"I didn't do anything! I was just thinking." 

"Thinking? Isn't that something new for you?" Nuriko joked, giggles and chuckles overtook his body as Tasuki gave an annoyed look. 

"Nuriko..." 

"It was a joke." 

"A bad one at that! I think...sometimes." The two shared quick laugh at Tasuki's own joke at himself. It was a good thing Nuriko's room was far from everyone else's. The two stopped laughing as they looked at each other, at rose and sunshine eyes. 

**Come what may**

**Come what may**

**I will love you until my dying day**

Sunshine and rose. Fire and violets. Bandit and court princess. Sunrise and sunset. That was what they were. Were they contrasts or were they alike? Only the brave dared to asked. To them, they were just two people, two warriors. Tasuki and Nuriko. Shun'u and Ryuuen. 

Tasuki went closer to Nuriko, placing a soft kiss on his forehead. "I'm so lucky to have you," he said softly, like if he would speak any louder, something fragile would break. Nuriko felt a warm feeling inside of him, like tears would overspill. He wondered to himself, but loved how he ended up with a bandit, especially one like the red headed boy next to him. 

"I know, and I'm lucky to be with someone like you...Protective yet sappy," Nuriko whispered. His fingers went through silky red hair as he cupped his face. Oh Suzaku, Kourin, thank you for leading me to him, was all he could think. 

He snuggled closer to Tasuki as the bandit leaned over and nipped at his neck as he spoke, "I'm not sappy." 

"Yes, you are," The carrier of willow just moaned softly as he said in small breaths. He felt something warm in his chest again, but it grew warmer. Was this the love he felt and the love he received? All the rose-eyed boy knew was that it was love. 

He groaned and moaned, feeling sweat begin at his temples. Tasuki was at his chest, licking and nibbling and teasing his right nipple as his hand was at the other, squeezing it. Oh Suzaku, it felt so good, especially with Tasuki's 'fangs' that were sharp, ever so painful yet gave so much pleasure. He could feel his hips buck against Tasuki's. He could be with Tasuki, especially like this, forever. 

Then it hit the purple-haired seishi. What if it couldn't be forever? What if the day that one of them died were to come soon? The thought made Nuriko stop his voice, his eyes so distant and scared. Tasuki noticed right away as he was concerned. 

"Nuri-chan? What's wrong?" 

"Hm? Oh, nothing." 

Sunrise eyes became sunset. "That's bullshit and we both know it. Tell me the truth." 

Rose eyes started to bloom. "Alright. I just thought...what if this all ends soon, with one of us dying?" Tasuki just stared at him for a second before he continued. "I know, it's a morbid thought...but I can't help but..." Nuriko couldn't finish. He almost choked on the words that wanted to pour out. 

Tasuki knew what Nuriko was getting at. His lips went towards Nuriko's and stopped, so close two breaths merged to one. "We'll be together forever, Nuri-chan. Even if one of us dies soon, we'll be together in the next life, and the one after that. We'll find each other...like we did in this life." 

Tasuki's words touched Nuriko as a few tears spilled down his cheeks. The two warriors kissed passionately, their lips and tongues at a war. Nuriko was able to say, "Love you," in between rough kisses. Tasuki was able to say it in a different way. 

His hand went low to Nuriko's thighs, then somewhere where Nuriko threw his head up and moaned his lover's name. Tasuki just smirked and said, "Love you, too." 

We'll be together, forever...Those were the words that binded them together, especially in a heavenly world of pleasure. 

**Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place**

**Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace**

**Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste**

**It all revolves around you**

We'll be together, forever...Those were the words that made Tasuki sick to his stomach as he saw his lover, torn and mangled in blood and snow. No, he thought, Nuriko wasn't dead. He was playing. A joke. That was what it was. Soon, he would come out and yell "Surprise" or something and scare everyone. He could fool everyone, but not his lover, not the mountain bandit. He could think what would happen soon. 

Rose eyes would blossom. 

A smile would warm others as Nuriko would laugh. 

A whisper from Nuriko to Tasuki would be, "I'm sorry. It was just a small joke. I love you." 

But he had to learn the truth. Tamahome had to tell him, as Miaka sobbed her heart out in the background, how Nuriko was fighting a Seiryuu Seishi, how Nuriko said so little before he left. So now, as Miaka had to run away, get away from it all, the blood the snow the tears, so did Tasuki. 

He could only get to a boulder. He didn't want to run too far away. He needed to sort his thoughts, yet be there to see his love. Now he knew it was all true. 

Rose eyes would never blossom. 

That smile on Nuriko's face just left everyone freezing, no laughter ever again. 

There would be no whisper, no jokes, no 'I love you's. 

So, this was what Nuriko was talking about, eh? Tasuki pondered, salty tears running down his cheeks as the sun bared down on him. Now, he was alone. He didn't want anyone else to love like he did Nuriko. He didn't want to forget Nuriko either. He wouldn't give in to death or suicide, since Nuriko wouldn't want that, nor would anyone else he knew. He would go on day by day, even if the dream he lived in hurt. Even if it hurt him and choked him, he would go on. He did remember some things. 

They would always be together. 

They would be together in the next life. 

**And there's no mountain too high**

**No river too wide**

**Sing out this song I'll be there by your side**

**Storm clouds may gather**

**And stars may collide**

**But I love you until the end of time**

He sat at the library, chewing on tropical punch bubblegum, numb to the fruity taste as he looked on at one boy. He was lucky that his thick history book hid his eyes that adored a sharp red-head laughing with his friends. He couldn't believe it himself, instead of spending his time at study hall to relieve himself of the heavy History II AP homework he received, he was admiring from afar some kid he didn't even know! 

Ryuuen sighed, went back to his long list of notes, as verses from SR-71 became clear to him again and he could taste different fruits at once in his mouth. Just when did he get so hooked on that kid, Shun'u Kou, anyway? It hit him, he liked him freshman year. Shun'u was a sophomore, but he remembered when he first laid eyes on the tall boy with messy hair, having that sense of seeing someone familiar just overwhelmed him then. Now, he was used to it. 

But he still felt it and was still confused. The junior wanted to know how he knew the senior. Ryuuen, his long purple hair swishing to the right as it was confined in braid, looked out again at Shun'u. The red-head just laughed on with his friends as they sit at a library table close to Ryuuen's. He felt a bit lucky that they would never notice him. They were from two different cliques, weren't they? He was a normal, highest level, and Shun'u seemed to be a popular. 

Ryuuen shook his head. His mind drifted off again! He couldn't let that happen if he wanted to be done with his notes before the bell rang for lunch. But still... 

Some clicks interrupted Ryuuen's train of thought. Click. Clop. Click. Clop. Violet hair in two pigtails hurried as she looked at the boy with the same color hair with gentle playful lily eyes. The violet haired boy looked up to see his little sister smile, out of breath with books in her hands and on her back. 

"Ryuuen! Teachers are too mean! Look at all this homework!" she whined, setting the books in her hand to the table. History and American Literature and Geometry were the titles she set down, and he was certain that there were more books in the lavender bookbag she carried around. 

"Kourin...you were the one that decided to double up on algebra and geometry...besides, I don't think you should talk," Ryuuen insisted, tapping his black pen onto the notebook. 

"Well...you decided to take that class! So you can't blame moi." She placed a hand on her chest and turned her nose in a bit of arrogance and acting, looking for laughs or applause, but got 'Shh!' from the librarian and stares from other people, including one that made Ryuuen blush roses and freeze like ice. Kourin gave them all a death glare and went back to liveliness with her brother. 

"I can't wait for lunch!" 

As if someone had heard her, the bell rang. A lunch was over, and B lunch was beginning. The two siblings gathered their items and headed to the cafeteria. 

**Come what may**

**Come what may**

**I will love you until my dying day**

Ryuuen and Kourin entered the cafeteria that smelled of grease and sweets. They took their seats at their normal table in the corner. They needed only two seats, since their friends had different lunches from themselves. They didn't mind though. They had each other. It was better than being alone. 

The two siblings took out their lunches; one ham sandwich, one peanut butter sandwich, one apple for each, and some yodels. Ryuuen ate his ham sandwich, Kourin ate her peanut butter sandwich. Kourin talked and complained of different school subjects, Ryuuen listened, going between her conversation and his secret glances toward a sharp redhead. 

Kourin took heed of this and smiled something wicked. She said, "I get it. You're into that Shun'u guy, aren't you?" 

Ryuuen quickly shook his head, his attention turning back to his sister. "No! What makes you say that?" he said quickly. 

"You've been, like, staring at him while I was talking." 

He couldn't argue on his sister's keen scene, so he admitted defeat, "Yes, I was. I'm just trying to be optimistic." 

"Well good. That's good, ya know. In fact, I've been told he doesn't have anyone," she sipped on her water, giving a mysterious sneaky-cat look. The violet haired boy looked at his sister's expressions closely. Was this some simple tease, or was she really trying to help him? 

Ryuuen asked, "Even if he doesn't have anyone, what makes you think he would go for someone like me?" 

She replied, "Tsk tsk, bro! I am sure he would go for you! In fact..." her eyes shifted to the side for a quick glance of something someone, then returned to Ryuuen's strange rose colored eyes, "I bet that if you were to met up with him and talk to him, he would love you the first second! Who wouldn't? I am so sure, I'll make a little deal with you, bro." 

"Okay, what deal?" Ryuuen said. 

Kourin took a deep breath, then spoke with her carnation petal lips, "If you talk to him and he likes you, you have to take me on a shopping spree at...the gap!" 

"The gap? That stuff is too expensive!" 

"Fine, Old Navy! And if you win..." his almost-twin looked around, placing a blue tipped finger on her chin. Something easy and something simple yet something so much it was bound to make him say yes. Something something something. Then it hit her. 

"Your history homework! I will do, like, two chapters from there if you win!" She spurted out. While Ryuuen was deciding, Kourin took out some books from her bookbag. 

"Alright...it's a deal," he smiled. The smile faded a few seconds later, when Kourin plopped the books on top of Ryuuen's crinkle crackle empty paper bag. 

"Okay then...but, could you be a good bro and just drop off my books at my locker? Please?" She pouted and made her eyes sparkle with starry tears. Ryuuen couldn't reject his sister's plea, so he agreed, taking the few books, that she had carried with trouble, with ease. 

**Oh, come what may, come what may**

**I will love you, I will love you**

**Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place**

Mountain air. Citrus. Sunrise. Amber. Wing. A bandit. 

The teenage boy could smell, see, sense these words and feel their prescience. He could feel something strange within himself. A rose blooming in his chest. Butterfly wings pressed to his lips. A soft rain cleanse him. Past present unsure Future. What was he feeling? 

Ryuuen put the books in his sister's messy locker filled with pictures of friends and family and magazine cutups of some male model with long, mocha hair and moonlight eyes. She sure was crazy over him. 

When he was done, Ryuuen closed the locker and turned around. He didn't expect to run into someone. He didn't expect to run to run into his love memory with the spikey sunrise hair. He froze when he say who it was and only opened his mouth to stutter out an apology. 

Shun'u just looked at the boy and shrugged it off. Ryuuen _could not _let this chance go to waste. He had to gather his courage and just talk to him at least. 

"Hey, wait!" 

Shun'u turned around. "Whadda ya want?" he said, his voice thick and crackle like fire. It sent shivers up and down his spine...but not of fear, but of pleasure. 

"Well...you have no one, right?" Ryuuen gulped quickly, hoping not to mess this up one bit. He had to make this smart yet sincere. Something witty yet innocent. Something that motion pictures would paste up on their screens and people would watch again and again. 

"Yeh...what of it?" The red head asked as if he was in a hurry. The violet boy knew he was losing him, so he had to get him back. 

With wit, he added, "And you like boys, am I right?" He turned his head into a cocky way, his braid swinging back and forth. This froze Shun'u in his place. It wondered in his mind and out of his lips. 

"How the hell did you know?" 

"I have sources. So...I was wondering...if you would maybe...go out with me." That was it. Final line. He said what he wanted to, now he could just stay there, feeling ice hold his legs down and claw at him little by little, more and more. 

Shun'u took a good look at the boy before him. Something...familiar was about him. It made him smile and feel safe, to be truthful to himself. He wanted to unleash the grape colored hair and watch it flow like a waterfall. He wanted to embrace the boy and feel the earth quake between them. He wanted to look into those rose eyes and be drunk on love. 

He snapped out of his own dream world and looked to the other boy. "A date, huh?" his voice was lower now, sexy with hints of fireplace warmth in it. Shun'u gave a quick, light butterfly kiss to Ryuuen's rose petal lips. Even if it was quick, the two could feel something opening within them, like a key was turned and a whole new world of adventure and the past was opened. 

The two parted, their plans set and faces blushed apple red. Ryuuen couldn't believe that his own crush was now his. He felt so happy that nothing, not one thing could bring him down. Not even the fact that his little sister was right, and he now owed her a trip to Old Navy... 

Well, thank goodness for credit cards. 

**Come what may**

**Come what may**

**I will love you until my dying day**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Yesh, that is it. ^_^ Yes, there is room for a sequel. Do I plan to make one? Well...maybe. DD Thank goodness for winter vacation coming soon. Any questions, comments are welcome. I don't want flames since I dun wanna waste my time reading them. Anyway, hope to write again soon! I got a creative writing class to teach for middle school kids soon. ^^ Gotta plan that out. Ja! 


End file.
